Rosa Real número 12
by CriXar
Summary: Un par de detalles que delatan lo sucedido aquella tarde llevará a Ladybug, el portador de la mala suerte y héroe de París, y Cat Noir, la mala suerte encarnada y eterna enamorada del primero, a descubrir por accidente algo de lo que jamás imaginaron percatarse aquella noche.


-Inhala, exhala... Inhala, exhala...- se repetía a sí mismo el chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo! Solo confía en tí mismo.- le inspiraba su kwami. Marin miró a la criaturita a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

-Gracias, Tikki.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Luego volvió su mirada hacia el frente, tomó aire, levantó la rosa que llevaba consigo en su mano, la cual había tomado de improviso de uno de los arbustos del jardín del instituto, y caminó con determinación hacia su objetivo: Adrienne.

La muchacha de ojos verdes le había cautivado desde el momento en el que la conoció y seguidas veces había intentado acercarse a ella para ganarse su corazón, pero la mayoría de las veces terminaba retirándose entre balbuceos y temblores.

Pero aquel día sería diferente. Aquel día sería en el que finalmente se abría ante ella y la haría conocedora de todas aquellas increíbles emociones que despertaba en él.

Con paso firme, intentó aproximarse a la chica, quien esperaba en una esquina de las afueras del instituto por su chófer. Su mejor amiga se había retirado hace un rato y ella se había quedado sola, oportunidad que Tikki había influenciado a Marin a tomar.

-¿A-Adrienne...?- llamó al llegar al ella.

-Oh, hola, Marin.- saludó ella con una de sus características sonrisas.- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó alarmándose un poco por las enrojecidas mejillas del chico, que había confundido con fiebre.

-Yo no... Es decir, sí. Estoy bien.- aseguró él alejando con delicadeza la mano de la rubia que se acercaba a su rostro para inspeccionar su temperatura.- Solo quería, ya sabes... hablar contigo. Tengo algo realmente importante que decirte.

-Bien. ¿De qué se trata?- dijo ella un poco más tranquila.

-Pues verás, lo que sucede es que yo... Bueno, hace un tiempo que tú... Estos sentimientos que... ¡Argh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?- exclamó frustrado al no hallar las palabras.

-¿Marin...?- llamó ella, algo confundida. El chico cerró los ojos, dio un paso hacia adelante y le mostró la flor que llevó consigo todo ese tiempo.

-Adrienne, en verdad me gustas. Hace que sienta cosas que nunca me imaginé que podía sentir. Cada vez que te miro no puedo evitar sonreír y cada vez que intento hablar contigo, mi lengua se traba. No creo poder seguir con esto sin que lo sepas y ahora quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo por mí.

Aquellas palabras no solo dejaron muda a la chica, sino también boquiabierta. Es verdad que había visto comportamientos extraños en su compañero de clases, pero todo aquel tiempo pensó que era tan solo parte de su personalidad.

-¿Adrienne...?- murmuró Marin, temeroso que su silencio se debiera a su planteamiento de como rechazarlo con tacto. Al oír su nombre, la chica levantó la mirada para verle.

-M-Marin... yo...- La bocina del auto le avisó que ya habían llegado por ella. Nerviosa miró hacia el auto y luego de regreso hacia él.

-S-Si quieres, puedes pensarlo. Era importante para mí decírtelo, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada.- afirmó Marin colocando la flor entre los cabellos rubios de la muchacha. Ella levantó su mano para sentir sus pétalos mientras sonreía. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse al auto, no sin antes morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, regresar en un instante con el muchacho y besar su mejilla con fuerza, dejando marcado su labial allí.

Finalmente el auto se marchó, dejando tras de sí a un sonrojado muchacho con la mirada fija en la nada.

-¡Vaya, eso sí que ha sido un gran progreso! ¡Te felicito, Marin!- exclamó el kwami con euforia, para luego darse cuenta de la cabeza de su portador estaba más cerca de la luna que de París.

Oh, pero aquel joven no era el único que había quedado embelesado por lo sucedido durante la tarde. Aquella rosa acompañó no solo a Adrienne durante sus lecciones de chino después de clases, sino también a Cat Noir al acudir a su patrulla nocturna por la ciudad.

Caminando por el Puente de las Artes, la muchacha deslizaba su mano por una de las barandas, sintiendo entre sus dedos el amor representado en metal que adornaba el lugar.

-¿Te has perdido, minina? ¿Voy a tener que llevarte con tus dueños?- oyó decir a alguien. Al darse cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Ladybug, volteó de manera que no pudiera percatarse de la rosa entre su mechones de cabello. Marin había conseguido engancharse a su corazón con ese acto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aún continuaba amando a su compañero de luchas. Se sentía como si le estuviera traicionando de alguna forma y no quería ser cuestionada por el momento.

-Yo no tengo dueños.- aseguró con valentía.- Aunque, si quieras adoptarme, estaría feliz de seguirte a todas apartes.- agregó entre risas.

-Voy a tener que declinar tu oferta, querida. Si todo sale bien, dentro de poco seré yo quien siga feliz a alguien por todas partes.- respondió él con un suspiro. Cat Noir no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al escuchar aquello. Pero prefirió callar.

Jamás había sido absolutamente discreta a la hora de demostrarle a Ladybug que sentía un profundo afecto por él, pero desde el primer día tuvo sus dudas de que su amor fuera correspondido. Durante la última semana, el muchacho no paraba de hablar de una chica a al que esperaba declararse pronto y con eso todas las esperanzas de la heroína comenzaron a venirse abajo.

Fue entonces cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de voltearle a ver de frente. Esos brillantes ojos azules buscaban figuras en las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno mientras su sonrisa le delataba ante cualquiera que si duda alguna estaba enamorado. El viento despeinando sus cabellos oscuros, esas mejillas sonrojadas, esa marca de labial Rosa Real #12, es brillo en su mirada que...

-¡Oh, por todos los miraculous!- exclamó de pronto Cat Noir, haciendo añicos la tranquilidad del momento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Ladybug espantado del grito dela chica.

-Tú... Eso... Tienes una... ¿Quién te hizo esto?- logró formular finalmente mientras tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus garras con cuidado.

-¿E-Esto?- preguntó mirando hacia el lugar que ella indicaba y luego bajando su mirada.-Pues, verás. Esta tarde yo... ¿Recuerdas esa chica de la que tanto te hablaba? Bueno, por fin logré...

Con forme más hablaba, poco a poco ganaba más confianza para ir levantando de nuevo su rostro hasta poder ver a los ojos a su compañera. Más un llamativo objeto de color rojo, imposible de ocultar entre los cabellos rubios de ella, llamó su atención al momento. Su corazón se detuvo en un instante.

Exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que algunas horas antes él había colocado la rosa que le había ofrecido a Adrienne junto con su confesión estaba una flor idéntica a ella. De inmediato volvió su mirada al rostro de la chica, quien continuaba obervándole con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Marin?- dijo ella por lo bajo.

-¿Adrienne...?- respondió él con el mismo volumen. Aquello causó una sonrisa instantánea en Cat Noir, quien no dudó ni un poco más en lanzarse sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Desde luego esto resultó con ambos en el suelo.

-No puedo creer que seas tú.- exclamaba ella con alegría mientras acariciaba su pecho con su mejilla. Un tembloroso Ladybug logró hallar la fuerza para por fin tomar su cintura.

-Ni y-yo puedo creer que seas tú. ¡Oh, cielos! Todo ese tiempo pensé que jamás podría tener el valor de acercarme y hablarte. ¡Y siempre fui capaz de hacerlo!- dijo mientras ambos se incorporaban.

Sin pensárselo mucho más y aprovechando la locura del momento, Ladybug tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos para capturar sus labios en un profundo beso. Los gatunos ojos verdes de Cat Noir se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en segundos. Pero apenas se vio capaz de responder al gesto, él se separó, mostrándose en sus mismas condiciones.

-Yo... No sé. Pensé que era una buena idea.- se justificó el héroe con una sonrisa de inocencia que derritió el corazón de ella.

Cat Noir no le dejó decir más. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, esta vez presionando sus labios contra los suyos en el proceso. Ladybug cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sonriendo contra su boca. Deslizó su mano por la nuca de la chica para atraerla más hacia él e intentó volver a levantarlos a ambos.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como una respuesta positiva a mi declaración de hace rato?- preguntó mientras ambos sonreían con sus frentes recargadas en la del contrario.

-¿Declaración? ¿Cuál declaración?- jugueteó ella cruzándose de brazos.- Marin puede que se le haya declarado a Adrienne, pero Ladybug no le ha mencionado nada por el estilo a Cat Noir. Por cierto... el Rosa Real te queda...- añadió deslizando su pulgar por los labios del chico para quitar el color restante. Aún apenado por tal gesto, él comenzó a reír.

-¡Ven acá!- exclamó tirando de ella en un abrazo nuevamente.

Ya se encargaría el héroe de declararse a su compañera para hacer las cosas oficiales. Por ahora, ambos se concentrarían en discutir de una forma muy peculiar quien lucía mejor aquel lápiz labial.

 ** _Aquí casual, compitiendo de nuevo en la FanFic Battle..._**


End file.
